Avengers Heroes
Avengers Heroes, alternately know as Marvel's Avengers Heroes, is an American animated action/adventure superhero television series based on the Avengers by Marvel Comics, being created by TBD and produced by Marvel Animation and Walt Disney Animation Studio. The series premiere on Disney XD on TBD 2020. Synopsis Cast & Characters Main Founding Roster *Steve Rogers/Captain America (voiced by Troy Baker) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (voiced by Crispin Freeman) *Thor Odinson (voiced by Scott Rummell) *Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk (voiced by Rino Romano/Fred Tatasciore) *Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man (voiced by Nolan North) *Janet van Dyne/Wasp (voiced by Kate Higgins) *Clint Barton/Hawkeye (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) *Natasha Ramonoff/Black Widow (voiced by ) *Sam Wilson/Falcon (voiced by Khary Payton) Additional Roster * Recurring Characters S.H.I.E.L.D. *Nick Fury, Jr. (voiced by ) *Phil Coulson (voiced by ) *Maria Hill (voiced by ) *Barbara Borse/Mockingbird (voiced by ) *Sharon Carter/Agent 13 (voiced by ) *Clay Quatermain (voiced by ) *Jasper Sitwell (voiced by ) S.W.O.R.D. *Abigail Brand (voiced by ) * * X-Men *Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X (voiced by David Kaye) *Scott Summers/Cyclops (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) *Jean Grey (voiced by Grey Griffin) *Bobby Drake/Iceman (voiced by ) *Warren Worthington III/Angel (voiced by ) *Hank McCoy/Beast (voiced by ) *James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (voiced by Steven Blum) *Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (voiced by Danielle Judovits) *Ororo Munore/Storm (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) *Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (voiced by Troy Baker) Fantastic Four * Guardians of the Galaxy * New Warriors * Power Pack * Heroes for Hire * Winter Guard * Other Heroes * Other Characters * Villains * Principal Cast *Troy Baker - Steve Rogers/Captain America, Piotr Rasputin/Colossus *Crispin Freeman - Tony Stark/Iron Man, Loki Faufeyson *Scott Rummell - Thor Odinson *Fred Tatasciore - Hulk, Black Drawf *Rino Romaro - Bruce Banner *Nolan North - Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man, Corvus Glaive *Kate Higgins - Janet van Dyne/Wasp, Proxima Midnight *Roger Craig Smith - Clint Barton/Hawkeye *April Stewart - Natasha Ramonoff/Black Widow *Khary Payton - Sam Wilson/Falcon *Seychelle Gabriel - Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Kevin Michael Richardson - Thanos, Robbie Robertson Recurring Cast *Max Mittelman - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Phil LaMarr - T'Challa/Black Panther, Mar-Vell *Drake Bell - Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Gregg Burger - Ben Grimm/Thing *Alex Desert - Luke Cage *Corey Burton - Edwin Jarvis, Ebony Maw, Ehilas Starr/Egghead *Grey Griffin - Jean Grey *Tara Strong - Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit *Vanessa Marshall - Supergiant *Scott Porter - James "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier *J.K. Simmons - J. Jonah Jameson *Erin Torpey - Sue Storm/Invisible Woman *Tom Kane - Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Rick D. Wasserman - Aleksei Systevich/Rhino *Dee Bradley Baker - Namor, Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard *Will Friedle - Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Jennifer Hale - Raven Darkholem/Mystique *Zeno Robinson - Dwayne Johnson/Night Thrasher *Josh Keaton - Richard Rider/Nova *Steven Blum - James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine, Baron Helmut Zemo *David Kaye - Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X, Quentin Beck/Mysterio *Benjamin Diskin - Scott Summers/Cyclops *Danielle Judovits - Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat *Johnny Yong Bosch - Danny Rand/Iron Fist *John DiMaggio - Hank McCoy/Beast, *Tom Kenny - Samuel Sterns/Leader *Clancy Brown - Emil Blonsky/Abomination *Laura Bailey - Mary MacPherran/Titania, Jessica Jones *Travis Willingham - Hercules, Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man *Caitlyin Taylor Love - Ava Ayala/White Tiger *Kimberly Brooks - Ororo Munore/Storm *Cam Clarke - Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic *Diedrich Bader - Nick Fury *Brian Bloom - Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Miranda Cosgrove - Namorita *Liam O'Brien - Johann Schmidt/Red Skull, George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K. *Wally Wingert - George Clinton/Scientist Supreme Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers Category:Superheroes Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-drama Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Dramedy Category:2020s Category:2020s American television series Category:2020s American animated television series Category:Animation Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-PG-V